Conventional magnetic recording mediums have been made higher in quality by making a magnetic powder finer, or by providing what is called a double-layer structure comprised of an upper layer which is a magnetic layer and a lower layer which is a non-magnetic layer [see Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 187418/1988 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,798].
However, in the former case and in the latter case, both, the dispersibility of magnetic powder or non-magnetic powder in a magnetic layer or non-magnetic layer forming coating composition can not be improved to cause a lowering of calenderability in a calandaring process. As a result, there arises such a problem that the surface properties of magnetic recording mediums can not be brought into a preferable state to make it difficult to obtain magnetic recording mediums having good electrical characteristics or runnability required for digital recording mediums.